Deer in Headlights
by Maned-Wolf-Vodkaqqiq
Summary: Marine Doctor, Montblanc Tonnin, Wants to see the world for herself, as well as see her brother... Resulting in her journey through the Grand Line as Smoker and Tashigi's ship doctor. (Is this going to be very long. It will also mention friend's oc's, ship canon characters with more canon characters, and will ship oc's with canon characters. I'm sorry if you don't agree with this.)
1. Here's to Hoping

"Any ships coming in today?"

A few people gathered around a man holding a paper.

"Let's see..." He started. "One ship entering East blue... Wow, Five going into West. But none for South or North... There is one ship entering the Grand line from West blue... But nothing else."

"Does the ship need any more people in it's crew?" An excited, young man asked.

"Nope... It has everything it needs." A wave of groans and sighs went over as the group broke up.

"Here's to hoping a ship comes through tomorrow…" One of the marines said to another, a bit disappointed. "yeah, right. We're just gonna be stuck here for the next ten years, like some of the others."

"Seven." The one doctor corrected. "Well, at least I've been here for seven years."

"Sheesh, how old _are_ you?" He shot.

"Twenty-five." She responded, a bit flustered. "You?"

He tilted his head to the left. "I'm Nineteen, been here for two years."

"you're young."

"I'm old enough."

"For what?"

"To be a marine."

She smirked. "I never asked you if you were old enough."

He studied her for a moment. "So why did you want to know my age?"

"Curious."

"You sound like an idiot captain. What rank are you, anyway?"

"Doctor." She responded quickly, perking up a bit.

"Why are you so eager to leave, If all you're gonna do is heal people?"

She thought for a moment before responding calmly. "Why are _you_ so eager to leave, if all you're gonna do is die?"

His eyes widened. "Injury isn't the same as death."

"Well..." She began walking in circles around him. "who do you think heals those injuries?"

He eyed her. "Doctors."

"Exactly. And without them... You wouldn't have lasted this long. Neither would I."

"Why, exactly, are you telling me this?"

She stepped back. "Felt like it."

She looked over to the other marine. "You're right, by the way. Here's to hoping a boat comes in tomorrow."


	2. Finally, a Ship

The next few days came and went… it was time again for the man to make the announcement.

"An unplanned marine ship has entered from east blue to the grand line."

An uproar up excitement spread through the crowd.

"The crew needs a few more men, including a doctor, swordsmen and gunners."

This caught the girl's interest.

"Sir, could I got with? You said they needed a doctor…"

He was busy sorting through people that wanted to go, but managed a response of "Sure, go by the others."

She did as instructed. It was awhile before he came over and started going through people, until he came to her.

"Name and rank, please."

"Montblanc Tonnin. Doctor."

He went through everyone else. Finally, he spoke to everyone. "You'll be departing tomorrow, so gather your things and be ready by dawn."

" **Sir, where will we be going?"** one of them asked.

"The desert country of Alabasta."

He started to walk in circles around them. "I suppose you'll need to know about the people you're going to work with..."

He stopped walking.

"The First-in-Command is a white-haired man by the name of Smoker. He ate the Smoke-Smoke Logia devil fruit, hence his name."

He eyed the group, looking skeptical. "The Second-in-Command is a Female Swordsman by the name of Tashigi."

 **"Why are they going to Alabasta, of all places?"**

"Because the pirates they're tracking are headed there."

 **"Damn pirates..."**

He stared at them for a moment longer. "...What're you still doing here? Get your stuff and get ready."

The group split up in and wondered off in different directions, rushing to get ready.


	3. On the way

The marine ship sailed out at the crack of dawn. Everyone was excited, as it was their first job in a long while. They were all on deck, in awe at how tall the red line was. It wad the first time seeing it for most.

Tonnin stared at it as if she could see through to the other side.

" **Sir, when.. And how will we get to the other side?"**

"Just wait, you'll see."

They sailed around… Until the boat jolted, and a large, upward stream came into sight.

The boat began to get sucked in, as the sails pointed towards it and the front moved in its direction, until the entire ship was headed full-speed up into it. Many of the people on board lost their hats.

It began to slow down, as they reached the top…. The boat straightened….

It tilted downward…

In an instant, the ship plunged downward, as if like a rollercoaster. Sooner than later, the ride was over, as they came down to a steady ocean with a hearty _**SPLASH!**_

A few men threw up over the side, while others went inside to rest.

Tonnin thought otherwise.

"T-That was fun!" She glowed, looking at the others. A select few thought the same, and their faces showed it.

Their fun was soon interrupted by the large whale nearby.

It swam In place, facing the red line... as if waiting for someone, or something. It also had a very badly painted jolly roger on it's forehead... or was it's face? Nose?

"Hey... what's with the paint?" Tonnin asked, a bit concerned about the creature.

"From what we know, the Strawhat pirates drew that on it. You can tell by the jolly roger."

 **"Whoever did it has no art skills."** One of them chuckled.

They sailed around the whale, going on their journey. They had an eternal pose to Alabasta, so it wouldn't take too long.


End file.
